Saranghaeyo Umma, Appa!
by Cherry030288
Summary: Keluarga adalah segalanya, keluarga merupakan sebuah pelita di kala kegelapan datang menerpa. Keluarga adalah sebuah rumah, tempat kita berlindung dan kembali. Namun bagaimana jika takdir telah dikodratkan untuk menguji ketegaran hati seorang bocah kecil melalui keluarga? Akankah Kyuhyun mampu menjalani kehidupannya? Story about Kyu!kid, Siwon!Appa, Kibum!Eomma, Ming/GS/Last chap
1. Chapter 1

**Saranghaeyo Eomma, Appa!**

**Cast : **

**# Cho Kyuhyun as Choi Kyuhyun**

**# Kim Kibum as Choi Kibum**

**# Choi Siwon as Choi Siwon**

**# Leeteuk as Leeteuk (Choi's Neighbour) **

**# Lee Sungmin as Lee Sungmin (Leeteuk's Daughter)**

**Disclaimer : Para cast sepenuhnya milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa, kecuali Kyuhyun yang sepenuhnya milik saya! Kekekekke~~**

**Warning : GS (as always) / Typo(s) / abal / aneh / cerita pasaran**

**Genre : Family / hurt/comfort / angst **

**Summary : Keluarga adalah segalanya, keluarga merupakan sebuah pelita di kala kegelapan datang menerpa. Keluarga adalah sebuah rumah, tempat kita berlindung dan kembali. Namun bagaimana jika takdir telah dikodratkan untuk menguji ketegaran hati manusia melalui keluarga? Akankah Kyuhyun mampu menjalani kehidupannya? Story about Siwon!Appa, Kibum!Eomma, Kyu!kid/GS**

**.**

**.**

**~~(^_^)~~ THE STORY IS BEGIN!**

"Eomma~, hiikksss…" Seorang bocah kecil terlihat tengah berlari mendekati sesosok yeoja yang nampak sedang menggoyangkan spatula di atas wajan dengan beberapa bahan makanan di dalamnya. Wangi harum makanan menguar jelas, menusuk tiap hidung siapa saja yang tak sengaja mengendusnya.

Sang yeoja yang dipanggil dengan sebutan 'Eomma' itupun menolehkan wajahnya ke asal suara "Kyunnie? Waeyo chagi?"

"Eomma~ Hikss." Sang namja kecil yang baru berusia 4 tahun itupun segera berlari memeluk sang Eomma. Kibum mematikan kompor yang masih menyala, kemudian merundukkan tubuhnya, mensejajarkan dengan tubuh mungil namja bersurai brunette ikalnya itu. Kemudian memeluknya.

"Waeyo chagi?"

"Eomma, tangan Kyunnie beldalah." Ucap Kyuhyun, bocah kecil bersurai brunette itu seraya melepaskan pelukannya pada Kibum, yeoja dengan apron biru yang dipanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Eomma'.

"Berdarah? Sini coba eomma lihat."

Kyuhyun mengulurkan tangannya yang mengeluarkan cairan kental berwarna merah.

"Cakit eomma~ Hikss." Ucapnya disertai isakan kecil.

"Kenapa bisa berdarah chagi? Kamu tahan sebentar yaa~."

"Tadi Kyu lagi main lobot-lobotan, telus kena….eh?" Kyuhyun menghentikan ucapannya, kala merasakan sapuan lembut bibir cherry Kibum –sang Umma- pada jarinya yang berdarah.

"Eh..? Kenapa di hicap Eomma?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan alis yang mengernyit.

Kibum melepaskan hisapan bibirnya pada darah yang mengalir di jemari mungil anak semata wayangnya, kemudian meniupnya lembut, membuat Kyuhyun semakin mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Eomma~~"

Seulas senyum tipis terpahat jelas di bibir mungil Kibum, tangannya beranjak mengelus surai coklat anak tersayangnya. "Ini adalah cara yang efektif untuk menyembuhkan lukamu chagi~"

"Makcud eomma? Kemalin di cekolah, Kyunnie ngeliat temen Kyunnie jatoh, telus beldalah, dan ibu gulu ngasih dia cailan walna melah gitu, katanya cupaya gak inpeksi. Kok eomma malah ngicep dalah Kyunnie?"

"Cara ini lebih manjur Kyunnie, tuh coba lihat tanganmu, udah gak berdarah kan?" Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya pada jari mungilnya, kemudian tersenyum.

"Iya, udah gak beldalah eomma." Ujarnya dengan semangat tinggi, membuat Kibum mencubit lembut pipi bocah yang masih duduk di bangku Taman Kanak-Kanak itu.

"Kamu tau gak kenapa eomma ngelakuin hal itu?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng seraya mengerjapkan mata onyxnya lucu.

"Eomma ngisep darah Kyunnie, supaya jika nanti Kyunnie kekurangan darah, Kyunnie bisa ambil darah Eomma, kan darah Kyunnie ada di Eomma." Seulas senyum terukir di bibir cherry pink Kibum, membuat Kyuhyun langsung menghamburkan tubuh mungilnya, memeluk Eomma tercintanya.

"Saranghaeyo Eomma." Ucap Kyuhyun tepat di telinga Kibum, membuat jemari Kibum mengelus lembut punggung mungil sang bocah berusia 4 tahun itu.

"Nado chagi~ cha! Sekarang Kyunnie lanjutin mainnya yaa, sebentar lagi Appa pulang~ Eomma mau masak dulu." Kibum menggendong tubuh mungil Kyuhyun, lalu beranjak menuju ruang tamu. Saat wajahnya terangkat, sesosok namja berperawakan tinggi dengan dimple smile khasnya terlihat tengah melipat kedua tangannya di dada. Saat pandangan mereka bertemu, Siwon tersenyum, membuat Kibum membalas dengan senyuman serupa.

"Kau sudah pulang?" Tanya Kibum membuat Kyuhyun menolehkan wajahnya.

"Appa!" Kyuhyun menurunkan tubuhnya dari gendongan sang Eomma dengan semangat tinggi, kemudian berlari menuju Siwon, sang Appa tercintanya.

Siwon terlihat berjongkok, sesaat sebelum Kyuhyun sampai. Kemudian merentangkan kedua tangan panjangnya, seolah mengundang Kyuhyun untuk masuk ke dalam dekapan hangatnya.

"Kyunnie kenapa matanya bengkak? Habis menangis lagi, eoh?" Tanya Siwon saat Kyuhyun sudah berada dalam gendongannya.

"Tadi tangan Kyunnie beldalah Appa, tapi cekalang udah cembuh kok." Jawab Kyuhyun, kemudian tersenyum lebar, menampilkan deretan gigi mungil rapihnya.

"Lain kali, Kyunnie harus hati-hati, ne? jangan sampai berdarah lagi."

"Ne Appa."

"Hmm, bagaimana kalau kita bertanding main game?" Ajak Siwon yang segera dibalas Kyuhyun dengan anggukan mantap.

"Cha! Pasti hari ini Appa yang akan menang." Siwon mengangkat Kyuhyun ke atas pundaknya.

"Andwae! Kyunnie gak pelnah kalah. Appa pasti kalah lagi!"

Kibum tersenyum tipis melihat tingkah menggemaskan anak dan suami tercintanya. Iapun melanjutkan kembali acara memasaknya yang sempat tertunda.

**~~(^_^)~~ Saranghaeyo Umma, Appa**

"Haaahhh… benelkan Appa, Appa pacti kalah ngelawan Kyunnie~" Ucap seorang namja kecil berambut ikal kecoklatan itu dengan tingkat kepercayaan diri luar biasa, membuat Siwon, namja tinggi yang masih terbalut kemeja kantor itu mengukirkan senyuman, melihat tingkah lucu Kyuhyun, anaknya. Saat ini mereka tengah merebahkan tubuh di atas karpet depan televisi.

Sebelumnya, mereka bertarung memainkan games tinju sebuah Play Station, sambil menunggu makan malam siap. Ya, seperti inilah kebiasaan di rumah keluarga kecil Choi. Sang Appa, Choi Siwon, selalu menyempatkan waktunya untu bermain games dengan anak semata wayangnya, tanpa memperhatikan kondisi tubuhnya sendiri yang bahkan belum melepas kemeja kantor dan belu mandi.

"Appa sengaja mengalah tau." Ujar namja berlesung pipi itu tak mau kalah.

"Ih, Appa macih ngelak juga, dali dulu Appa kan gak pelnah menang ngelawan Kyunnie." Balas bocah kecil itu seraya mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu.

"Hahaha,, iya iya, Appa memang gak pernah menang ngelawan Kyunnie. Kyunnie itu anak yang sangat- sangat pintar." Ucap Siwon seraya mengelus lembut surai coklat Kyuhyun, anak kesayangannya. Tak lama kemudian, ia merengkuh tubuh aegyanya ke dalam dekapan hangatnya.

"Appa~~" Lirih Kyuhyun pelan.

"Hmm?"

"Boleh Kyu nanya sesuatu?"

Siwon sedikit merenggangkan pelukannya, kemudian obsidiannya memandang manik onyx Kyuhyun yang dikerjapkan lucu, membuatnya sangat gemas. Iapun beranjak menggerakkan tangannya, guna mencubit pelan pipi chubby Kyuhyun.

"Bertanya apa, hmm?"

"Tapi Appa jangan malah yaa?"

"Loh, kenapa harus marah?" Siwon sedikit mengernyitkan kedua alisnya, melihat Kyuhyun tertunduk seraya memainkan jemari tangannya.

"Hmm…ituuuu…"

"Itu? Itu apa Kyunnie?"

"Tapi ini peltanyaan plibadi ya Appa. Kyunnie janji deh, Kyunnie gak bakal bilang siapa-siapa, tapi Appa halus jawab jujul!"

Siwon kembali lebih mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Kyuhyun, membuat Kyuhyun turut bergerak mendekati wajah sang Appa.

"Mau nanya apa sih?" Siwon nampak sudah tak sabar rupanya. Sedikit geregetan melihat Kyuhyun yang nampak mengulur waktu.

"Cini Kyunnie bicikin!"

Siwonpun mendekatkan telinganya pada bibir Kyuhyun.

"Appa belum cukul bulu ketek yaa?"

Pertanyaan Kyuhyun sontak membuat Siwon membulatkan matanya.

"Hey, kamu tau darimana Appa belum cukur bulu ketek, eoh? Kenapa bertanya seperti itu? Pertanyaan macam apa itu?" Kening namja dengan bibir joker tipis itu terlihat mengkerut mendengar pertanyaan aneh dari buah hatinya.

"Abisnya Appa bau cih, biacanya kalo Appa udah cukul bulu ketek itu, ketek Appa bakalan wangi, tapi cekalang, ketek Appa bau. Kyunnie males deh nyium bau ketek Appa." Jawab bocah kecil itu dengan wajah tanpa dosanya, membuat semburat merah terlukis jelas di wajah Siwon. Bau ketek, eoh?

"Hey, siapa suruh kamu nyium bau ketek Appa, eoh?"

"Gak ada yang nyuluh, tapi emang kecium Appa.. Iuuwwhh." Kyuhyun memasang tampang jijiknya, membuat Siwon memutar otak untuk membalas perilaku anak tersayangnya ini. Siwonpun mendekatkan tubuhnya, kemudian menggerakkan tangannya, menggeletik tubuh namja kecil di sebelahnya, membuat namja kecil tersebut tertawa terbahak-bahak seraya menggerak-gerakkan tubuhnya.

"Hahhahaha, Appa~~ Geli Appa…hahahhaha… cudaaahh…cudaahhh Appaa~~" Pinta Kyuhyun pada Siwon , yang masih saja melakukan aksinya.

"Hahahha, rasakan pembalasan Appa!"

"Appa~~ cudaaahh Appa… Geliii.. Kyunnie nye…hahha..nyelaah Appa~"

Melihat semburat merah yang terlukis jelas di wajah Kyuhyun, Siwonpun menghentikan aksinya.

"Makanya jangan songong sama Appa!" Ucap Siwon tegas, membuat Kyuhyun kembali tertawa lebar.

"Ahahahaha.. Appa belum cukul bulu ketek, Weee." Kyuhyun beranjak bangkit dari tidurnya setelah menjulurkan lidah mungilnya ke arah sang Appa. Melihat hal itu, Siwon tak tinggal diam, ia tarik tangan Kyuhyun hingga bocah berumur 4 tahun itu kembali terbaring.

"Ahh..Appa.."

Tanpa butuh waktu lama, Siwon membawa Kyuhyun ke dalam dekapannya. Namun dekapan kali ini berbeda, sangat berbeda. Kyuhyun di sekap tepat di bawah ketek Siwon, membuat kedua tangan Kyuhyun tertangkup pada hidung dan mulutnya.

"Appa.. BAAUUU!" Teriak Kyuhyun sekencang mungkin.

"Lalalala~~ Rasakan! Mantap kan Kyunnie wanginya?" Ejek Siwon tanpa melepaskan dekapan hangat wajah Kyuhyun di ketiaknya.

"APPA!"

"Hey, ada apa ini ?" Suara lembut seorang yeoja berperawakan tinggi semampai masih dengan apron biru yang dikenakannya, menginterupsi kegiatan Appa dan aegya yang tengah bercanda seru di ruang santai depan televisi.

"Eomma~~" Melihat Appanya yang sedikit lengah, Kyuhyun beranjak dari posisinya, melepaskan tubuhnya dari dekapan hangat Siwon di keteknya. Lalu berlari menuju ke arah Kibum –yeoja yang masih menggunakan apron- yang tengah membawa beberapa piring berisi makanan lezat hasil karyanya.

"Hey, hati-hati Kyunnie~~ Eomma bawa piring, nanti piringnya jatuh." Ucap Kibum, seraya meletakkan piring-piring itu di atas meja makan yang terletak tak jauh dari ruang santai.

"Eomma, Kenapa cih Eomma mau cama Appa?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Eh..?" Kibum sedikit kaget mendengar pertanyaan Kyuhyun. Membuat keningnya mengernyit sejurus kemudian.

"Waeyo Kyunnie?" Kibum merendahkan tubuhnya, mensejajarkan dengan tinggi tubuh namja kecil di hadapannya.

"Appa kan jalang cukul bulu ketek! Eomma mau aja cama Appa,, Ihhh.."

Ucapan Kyuhyun sontak membuat Siwon bangkit dari tidurnya. Ia berlari mencoba mengejar Kyuhyun yang berusaha menghindarinya.

"Awaasss kamuu anak naakkaalll! Mulut ember."

"Biarin, Weee."

"Sudah-sudah, Ayooo makan! Jangan seperti anak kecil… ini bukan taman bermain!" Ucapan Kibum sama sekali tak diperdulikan oleh sepasang appa dan aegya itu, membuat Kibum sedikit geram.

"Baiklah, jika dalam hitungan ke-3, kalian tidak duduk di tempat masing-masing, Eomma akan memberikan makanan ini pada tetangga sebelah!" Kali ini ucapan Kibum membuat Kyuhyun dan Siwon menghentikan langkahnya. Untuk beberapa saat mereka saling memandang.

"satu…."

"Dua…."

"Ti….."

"KYAAAA~~~"

**~~(^_^)~~ SARANGHAEYO EOMMA, APPA**

Minggu pagi ini nampak terlihat cerah, secerah hati bocah kecil dengan manik onyxnya yang tengah duduk di bangku belakang mobil Audi hitam milik Siwon –sang Appa dari namja kecil tersebut-. Bagaimana tidak? Hari ini mereka –Siwon, Kibum dan Kyuhyun- berencana untuk berjalan-jalan ke puncak. Sedari tadi, pandangan kedua bola obsidian Kyuhyun tak pernah lepas dari kaca jendela mobil. Memandangi tiap deretan pohon-pohon besar yang dilalui.

Sesekali ia bersenandung kecil, menyuarakan keceriaan hatinyaa saat ini. Saat kebosanan melandanya, ia menolehkan wajahnya ke depan, dilihatnya sang Eomma, yang tengah menyuapi Siwon –sang Appa- yang sedang menyetir dengan sebuah roti isi.

"Eomma, Kyunnie juga mau."

Mendengar rengekan lucu itu, Kibum menolehkan wajahnya.

"Bukannya Kyunnie tadi sudah makan?"Tanya Kibum tanpa menghentikan kegiatannya, menyuapi suaminya.

"Tapi Kyunnie mau dicuapin cama Eomma juga." Rengek Kyuhyun seraya menyilangkan kedua tangannya ke depan dada. Bibirnya mengerucut lucu, membuat Kibum dan Siwon tertawa melihatnya.

"Nanti kalau sudah sampai ke puncak gunungnya, Eomma suapi ya chagi."

"Huh.." Kyuhyun nampak melihat wajah Appanya yang tengah tersenyum lucu melihatnya dari pantulan kaca spion dalam mobil. Otaknya berputar, semakin terasah untuk menyusun sebuah rencana. Selama ini ia tak pernah kalah dari Appanya. Dan sebuah idepun terlintas di otak jenisnya. Perlahan ia menggerakkan tubuhnya, mendekati kursi pengemudi, kemudian menjinjit dan menggerakkan tangannya ke wajah Siwon yang tengah menyetir.

"Rasakan Appa." Kyuhyun menutup kedua mata Siwon dengan kedua tangan mungilnya, membuat Kibum membulatkan matanya.

"Kyunnie, apa yang kau lakukan?"

Kyuhyun menoleh ke arah sang Eomma. "Lagian Appa tadi telcenyum ngeliat Kyunnie kalah. Kyunnie kan gak pelnah kalah dapet pelhatian dali Eomma."

Siwon nampak menggeliatkan tubuhnya, tanpa menyadari kaki kanannya yang masih menginjak pedal gas.

"Kyunnie, lepas!" titah Siwon.

Kibum mendekati tubuh Kyuhyun kemudian berusaha melepaskan tangan mungil Kyuhyun dari mata Siwon.

"Kyunnie, ini bahaya!" Ucapnya dengan nada sedikit kasar, membuat Kyuhyun terlonjak, kemudian melepaskan tangannya dari mata sang Appa. Mata onyxnya terlihat membulat kala melihat sebuah mobil sedan hitam yang tengah melaju kencang dari arah berlawanan namun pada jalur yang sama.

"APPA AWAAASSS!" teriaknya sontak membuat Kibum dan Siwon membulatkan matanyaa..

"WONNIE."

Siwon membanting setir mobilnya ke arah kiri, tanpa melepaskan injakan pedal gas yang semakin memperkencang laju mobilnya. Dengan segera, ia injak pedal rem dengan kuat.

**CKIIITTTTTTT**

**BRAAAAKKKKK**

Dan mobil itupun menabrak sebuah pembatas jalan dengan sangat kencang, tanpa dapat dihindari. Karena guncangan yang terlalu keras, membuat pembatas jalan itu roboh. Dan mobil bermerek Audi hitam itupun meluncur, melewati batas aman jalan menuju puncak gunung. Masuk ke dalam jurang terjal di bawahnya.

Siwon segera menggerakkan tubuhnya, memeluk Kibum dan Kyuhyun. Berusaha melindungi mereka dari benturan keras yang pasti akan diterimanya. Kibum dan Kyuhyun sama-sama memejamkan matanya, tangan mereka saling tertaut satu sama lain. Degup jantung begitu cepat berdentam tak karuan. Peluh mengalir indah, membasahi wajah, menandakan seberapa besar rasa takut yang melanda. Mereka sama-sama berdoa agar Tuhan masih melindungi nyawa mereka.

Dan ke-3 tubuh itupun terhempas. Terguncang ke sana kemari. Terbentur sudut sudut mobil.

"Appa, Eomma…" Lirih Kyuhyun.

Siwon terlihat semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, berusaha melindungi kedua orang yang sangat dicintainya. Tak diperdulikannya rasa sakit yang kian sangat mendera punggungnya. Hingga pada akhirnya, mobil itu berhenti berguncang karena telah sampai ke tempat akhir tujuannya. Sebuah jurang terjal. Sesaat sebelum terhenti, sebuah benturan kasar menyapa punggung dan kepala Siwon, membuat matanya membulat sesaat, kemudian terkatup setelahnya.

Kyuhyun masih dalam kesadarannya, ia dapat merasakan darah segar yang mengalir dari tangannya. Pandangannya teralih ke arah Eommanya yang sudah mengatupkan matanya erat dengan kaki yang terlihat mengucurkan darah. Sedangkan Siwon? Dia juga terlihat sudah tak sadarkan diri dengan darah yang mengalir deras dari punggung dan kepalanya akibat hantaman keras.

Air mata secara tiba-tiba mengucur deras dari kedua manik onyx bocah yang masih cadel dalam berbicara itu. Melihat kondisi mengenaskan Appa dan Eommanya.

"Hikkss.. Ap—pa .. Eo—Eomma…" Dengan susah payah, bocah bersurai brunette itu menggerakkan tangannya. Berusaha menggapai jemari Appa dan Eommanya.

Setelah tujuannya terpenuhi, kepalanya berdenyut pusing. Semuanya seolah berputar. Ia berusaha menjaga pandangannya, namun hasilnya nihil. Secara perlahan cahaya itu berkurang, dan matanyapun turut mengatup erat.

**~~(^_^)~~ Saranghaeyo Umma, Appa**

"Appaa! Hiiikkssss Appaaaa…. Bangun Appaaaa!" Suara rintihan luar biasa menyayat hati itupun terdengar sangat memilukan. Membuat siapa saja yang mendengarnya, termasuk Leeteuk dan Lee Sungmin anaknya yang merupakan tetangga dari keluarga Choi itupun merasa tersayat hatinya.

Sesosok tubuh berperawakan tinggi nampak terbujur kaku tak berdaya di atas sebuah ranjang rumah sakit dengan sehelai kain putih panjang yang menutupi sebagian tubuhnya, sebatas dada. Air mata tak henti-hentinya mengalir dari kedua obsidian mungil itu. Dengan tenaga yang ia punya, ia merengkuh tubuh namja tinggi yang terbaring di hadapannya.

"Appa..! Hiksss.. buka matanya Appa! Appa jangan tinggalin Kyunnie! Kyunnie mohon Appa.. BANGUUNNN!" Suara itupun semakin terdengar memilukan. Tubuh bocah berusia 4 tahun itu terlihat bergetar, sambil senantiasa merengkuh tubuh Siwon, appanya yang sudah tak mengalunkan nafasnya barang sedikitpun. Air mata meluncur indah membasahi pipinya. Matanya terlihat memerah, menandakan kesedihan dan kepiluan luar biasa.

"Appa…! Kyunniee mohooonnn, bangunlaahhh… Appa jangan tidul cepelti ini! Kyunnie takuuuttt.. Appa, ayoo kita main games lagii! Katanya malam ini Appa mau ngajak Kyunie main games… Bangun Appa. Ayo kita pulang!" Kyuhyun mengguncang tubuh tak berdaya di hadapannya. Leeteuk –yeoja paruh baya yang merupakan tetangganya- yang melihatnya, segera merengkuh tubuh mungil itu, kemudian menggendongnya.

"Ssstttt Kyunnie, Kyunnie harus sabar yaaa.. Kyunnie gak boleh kaya gini! Nanti Appa sedih kalo ngeliat Kyunnie nangis kaya gini!" Ucap Leeteuk seraya mengelus lembut punggung bocah mungil tersebut.

Kyuhyun terlihat menggeliat, berusaha turun dari pelukan lembut Leeteuk.

"Lepacin Kyunnie! Kyunnie mau Appa!"

"Ssstttt, Appa sudah tenang Kyunnie, Kyunnie gak boleh gangguin Appa, ne?" Leeteuk berusaha mengeratkan gendongannya (?). Namun Kyuhyun tak tinggal diam, ia masih meronta-ronta meminta di lepaskan.

"Eomma, lepaskan saja Kyunnienya." Ucap Sungmin, yeoja berumur 7 tahun, yang merupakan anak dari Leeteuk. Matanya terlihat berkaca, melihat bocah kecil yang bahkan masih menginjak umur 4 tahun itu menangis tersedu, meratapi kepergian Appa tercintanya.

Perlahan Leeteukpun menurunkan Kyuhyun dari gendongannya. Setelah turun, Kyuhyun segera berlari kembali mendekati tubuh sang Appa dengan bibir yang nampak sudah mulai membiru.

"Appa~~ jangan tinggalin Kyunnie! Nanti Eomma cama ciapa? Appaa… hikkssss.. Apppaaaaa…"

"Appa~~ Tolooonngg Appa! Kyunniee Mohooonn.. Hikkssss… banguuunnn..Appa… Tolooonnggg… Bangun Appaaaa~" Suara parau itu mengalun semakin keras. Urat-urat halus terlihat jelas di lehernya, kala ia berteriak memanggil Appanya.

"APPA! BANGUUUNNN! Hiksss…"

Sungmin melangkahkan kakinya, mendekati sosok namja kecil di hadapannya. Tangannya terulur mengelus lembut punggung bocah kecil yang terbalut pakaian rumah sakit itu.

"Kyunnie~ Jika Kyunnie terus menangis seperti ini, nanti Appa marah loh."

Mendengar hal itu, Kyuhyun menolehkan wajahnya. Memandang manik foxy Sungmin dengan tatapan yang tak bisa diartikan.

"APPA! BAANGGGUUUNNN!BANGGUUUNN APPA!" teriakan bocah kecil itu semakin keras dengan tangan yang terus mengguncang-guncang tubuh tak bernyawa Appanya dengan tak kalah keras.

"Kyunnie~" Sungmin menghentikan hal yang dilakukan Kyuhyun, kemudian merengkuh tubuh kecil itu lembut, mencoba sedikit menenangkannya.

"Hikssss.. Tadi kata Noona, kalo Kyunnie telus belteliak cepelti ini, Appa akan malah. Kalo Appa malah, Appa akan bangun telus ngejal-ngejal Kyunnie…hikksss… jadi Kyunnie mau Appa malahh.."

Sungmin tersentak mendengar ucapan yang baru saja terlontar dari mulut Kyuhyun, hatinya mencelos mendengarnya. Ia berusaha kembali memutar otak untuk menemukan kalimat yang tepat agar Kyuhyun bisa mengerti.

"Tapi Kyunnie~"

"Hikksss.. Appaaa.. Noona,, Appa gak boleh pelgi!" Tangis Kyuhyun semakin kencang di dalam dekapan Sungmin, membuat Leeteuk turut merengkuh tubuh mungil itu.

"Kyunnie harus kuat, Kyunnie kan masih punya Eomma. Kyunnie harus berdoa ya buat Appa! Appa pasti bangga punya anak kaya Kyunnie~" Ucap Leeteuk lembut.

"Tapii…"

"Kyunnie gak boleh cengeng, nanti Appa Kyunnie sedih. Kyunnie mau Appa Kyunnie sedih, eoh?" tanya Sungmin.

Mendengar pertanyaan itu, Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya kasar, ia menatap Sungmin dan Leeteuk bergantian dengan mata memerah dan jejak-jejak air mata di pipinya, membuat Sungmin dan Leeteuk mengukir sebuah senyuman.

"Kalo gitu, Kyunnie harus tegar yaa!" Sungmin menggerakkan tangannya, menghapus jejak-jejak air mata yang mengalir dengan indah membasahi pipi chubby namja kecil tersebut.

"Kyunnie harus tegar, ya?" Kali ini Leeteuk yang berucap. Kedua tangannya mencengkram lembut bahu namja bersurai coklat itu.

Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya tanda setuju, sejurus kemudian.

.

.

"Appa~ Kyunnie janji, Kyunnie akan jagain Eomma. Acal Appa janji, Appa akan bahagia yaa di cana.." Suara parau bocah kecil bermata onyx itu terdengar sangat pilu. Bocah kecil itu beranjak naik ke ranjang tempat Siwon berbaring. Kemudian menciumi wajah sang Appa lembut dengan sangat tulus dan penuh cinta.. mulai dari..

**Dahi ..**

**Kedua alis yang terbentang bak kepakan sayap malaikat**

**Kedua manik yang terkatup oleh pelupuk indah, yang dahulu selalu memancarkan sinar kasih sayang untuknya…**

**Hidung mancung yang selalu digesekkan pada wajah chubbynya..**

**Dan terakhir, Bibir joker tipis yang selalu menyapa wajah Kyuhyun saat pulang dari kantor dan saat Kyuhyun bangun tidur.**

Kyuhyun memandang sendu wajah Appanya yang terlihat memucat.

"Appa~ bahagia ya di cana… Kyunnie akan celalu doain Appa.. Tunggu Kyunnie cama Eomma, ne? Nanti Kyunnie nyucul Appa. Tapi Appa halus janji, kalo Kyunnie udah nyucul Appa, nanti kita main games lagi ya Appa. Appa banyak-banyak belatih di cana, bial nanti kalo Kyunnie udah dateng, Appa bica menang lawan Kyunnie."

"**saranghaeyo Appa."**

Ciuman terakhir mendarat pada pipi Sang Appa yang sudah mulai teras dingin.

**~~(^_^)~~ SARANGHAEYO UMMA, APPA**

"Eomma~" suara parau namja kecil berumur 4 tahun itu sama sekali tak membuat Kibum, yeoja yang dipanggil dengan sebutan 'Eomma' menolehkan wajahnya.

Kibum masih terbaring lemah di atas ranjang rumah sakit. Ia di vonis lumpuh oleh dokter. Membuatnya merasakan sakit yang amat dalam. Di tambah lagi dengan kabar meninggalnya suami tercintanya, semakin membuatnya merasakan kehilangan dan kepiluan yang teramat sangat. Karena kondisinya yang tak memungkinkan, membuatnya tak bisa melihat wajah suami yang telah meminangnya 5 tahun yang lalu. Suami yang sangat dicintainya. Kekasih semasa SMA-nya.

Pandangannya terarah lurus ke atas langit-langit kamar, dengan air mata yang tak pernah berhenti mengalir di kedua sudut manik indahnya.

"Eomma~" bulir bening turut mengalir dari manik onyx milik Kyuhun, namja kecil yang tengah terduduk di pinggir ranjang Kibum.

Perlahan tubuh mungil Kyuhyun tergerak, merengkuh tubuh lemah Kibum yang terlihat berangsur kurus.

"Maafin Kyunnie Eomma." Lirih bocah kecil tersebut, membuat air mata yang mengalir di kedua sudut manik Kibum semakin deras. Iapun tak lagi dapat menahan isakan yang memaksa keluar dari bibirnya.

"hikssss.. Wonnie…"

"Eomma~~hikksss.." Kyuhyunpun turut mengeluarkan isakannya. Menambah kesan pilu yang menguar antara keduanya.

**~~(^_^)~~ Saranghaeyo Umma, Appa**

Sudah hampir sebulan Kibum dirawat di rumah sakit. Kondisinya tak kunjung membaik, membuat Kyuhyun semakin terlihat menderita karenanya. Beruntunglah Tuhan masih berbaik hati pada bocah kecil itu, mengirimkan 2 malaikatnya pada Kyuhyun. Leeteuk dan Sungmin, yang selalu setia menjaga Kibum yang masih terbaring di tempatnya.

Tabungan Siwon dan Kibum sudah menipis. Biaya yang dikeluarkan untuk membayar pengobatan Kibum tidaklah sedikit. Mereka sudah menjual barang-barang mahal yang Kibum punya, seperti perhiasan, mobil, bahkan sepeda gunungpun sudah terjual untuk menutupi biaya perawatan Kibum. Leeteukpun turut membantu dengan memberikan sedikit hasil keuntungan toko kecilnya.

Pihak rumah sakit memutuskan untuk menghentikan perawatan besok pagi, karena biaya yang tak sanggup dibayarkan. Hey, kemana Nenek dan Kakek Kyuhyun? Kibum adalah anak yatim piatu, saat menikah dengan Siwon, hubungannya sama sekali tak direstui oleh kedua orangtua Siwon. Membuat mereka harus menikah tanpa sepengetahuan orang tua Siwon. Siwonpun kabur dari rumahnya yang terletak di Seoul dan pindah ke daerah Gyeongju, tempat mereka tinggal selama ini.

Siwon dapat menghidupi Kibum dan Kyuhyun karena bekerja di sebuah cabang perusahaan besar di daerah tersebut sebagai manager. Dan sekarang? Mereka sama sekali tak punya topangan hidup lagi.

"Kyunnie akan jagain dan ngelawat Eomma di lumah." Ujar bocah kecil berambut brunette itu mantap, membuat kedua orang di hadapannya –Leeteuk dan Sungmin- mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Tapi Kyunnie, Kyunnie kan masih kecil, biarkan Eomma di titipkan di panti jompo, agar ada orang yang merawatnya di sana. Nanti biayanya, biar Ahjumma yang bayar." Ucapan Leeteuk sontak membuat Kyuhyun merasa sedikit geram.

"Panti jompo itu kan Cuma buat olang-olang yang cudah tua. Eomma Kyunnie belum tua, jadi Kyunnie yang akan melawatnya." Ucap Kyuhyun mantap.

"Tapi Kyunnie~.."

"Kyunnie gak mau tahu, Kyunnie yang akan ngelawat Eomma."

"Bagaimana bisa Kyunnie ngerawat Eomma,hmm?" tanya Sungmin.

"Kyunnie bica, dan Kyunnie juga akan bekelja."

"MWO?" ucap Leeteuk dan Sungmin bersamaan. Mata mereka sama-sama membulat mendengar penuturan spontan Kyuhyun. Hey, bocah sekecil itu. Bocah yang bahkan masih berumur 4 tahun, sudah mengerti arti 'bekerja?'. Bahkan berbicarapun belum benar.

"Leeteuk Ahjumma, bialkan Kyunnie bekelja di tempat Ahjumma, ne?"

"MWOOO?"

.

.

Bagaimanakah perjuangan bocah sekecil itu bekerja dan merawat Eommanya yang divonis 'lumpuh?'

.

.

**TBC or DELETE?**

**A/N : Sebenernya mau bikin OneShoot, tapi kayanya terlalu panjang, jadi Cherry niat buat bikin TwoShoot. Itupun tergantung dari respon readersnya juga sih, kalo pada mau tau kelanjutannya, silahkan review ep-ep ini, ne? kekekke~~ Entah kenapa aku pengen banget bikin ep-ep dengan genre family seperti ini, biarpun ada death chara.. maafin Cherry ya abang Kuda.. #bow#.. Mungkin masih terbawa suasana kangen (T_T) .. cerita ini pasaran pake banget juga sih, jadi kalo gak ada respon ya Cherry ngerti ^^ wkwkwk..**

**Oya, kalo ada yang nanya, kenapa selalu Kyuhyun yang jadi cast utamanya? Jawabannya simple, Karena Cherry sangat mencintai dia, sangat sangat sangat mencintai dia ^^ jadi dia selalu jadi tokoh utama di ep-ep Cherry. okey deh segitu aja cuap-cuapnya.. yang berniat lanjut, tolong tekan tombol di bawah ini ^^**

**Sign, **

**^Cherry^ **

**KLIK**

**Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Saranghaeyo Eomma, Appa**

**Cast : **

**# Cho Kyuhyun as Choi Kyuhyun**

**# Kim Kibum as Choi Kibum**

**# Choi Siwon as Choi Siwon**

**# Leeteuk as Leeteuk (Choi's Neighbour) **

**# Lee Sungmin as Lee Sungmin (Leeteuk's Daughter)**

**Disclaimer : Para cast sepenuhnya milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa, kecuali Kyuhyun yang sepenuhnya milik saya! Kekekekke~~**

**Warning : GS (as always) / Typo(s) / abal / aneh **

**Genre : Family / hurt/comfort / angst **

**Summary : Keluarga adalah segalanya, keluarga merupakan sebuah pelita di kala kegelapan datang menerpa. Keluarga adalah sebuah rumah, tempat kita berlindung dan kembali. Namun bagaimana jika takdir telah dikodratkan untuk menguji ketegaran hati manusia melalui keluarga? Akankah Kyuhyun mampu menjalani kehidupannya? Story about Siwon!Appa, Kibum!Eomma, Kyu!kid/GS**

**.**

**.**

**~~(^_^)~~ LAST CHAP IS BEGIN !**

"Umma~~" Suara cempreng setengah berteriak itu terdengar jelas, menginterupsi kegiatan seorang yeoja bertubuh kurus yang tengah terbaring di atas ranjang dengan air mata yang terus mengalir dari kedua sudut matanya.

Yeoja dengan balutan piyama biru itupun segera menggerakkan tangannya, menghapus jejak-jejak air mata yang membekas di pipinya. Ia tarik nafas dalam, mencoba menetralisir perasaannya saat ini. Tak mungkin dia terlihat lemah di hadapan anaknya, buah hati semata wayangnya yang sangat dicintainya. Sudah cukup selama ini ia melihat seberapa besar perjuangan Kyuhyun, bocah kecil yang bahkan baru menginjak usia 4 tahun itu bekerja keras, membanting tulang untuk membayar biaya hidupnya.

Sudah, sudah cukup Kibum, yeoja berparas cantik yang tahun ini akan menginjak umur 28 tahun itu melihat anaknya menderita. Ia tak mungkin tega melihat Kyuhyun lebih menderita dengan melihatnya yang terus berurai air mata.

"Umma~~ Lihat, Kyunnie bawa apa." Bocah kecil bersurai brunette itu nampak berlari dengan membawa sebuah kantung plastic merah berisi bahan makanan di genggamannya.

Kibum menolehkan wajahnya ke asal suara. Seulas senyum simpul terukir jelas di bibir cherry pucatnya, melihat anaknya berlari dengan wajah yang sangat ceria.

"Apa itu Kyunnie?" Tanya Kibum dengan alis yang terlihat mengernyit. Pandangan matanya terarah pada sekantung plastic besar yang dibawa Kyuhyun.

"Ini bahan makanan Eomma, tadi Leeteuk Ahjumma yang ngacih ke Kyunnie." Jawab Kyuhyun seraya meletakkan kantung plastic merah itu ke atas meja, tak jauh dari ranjang Kibum.

"Eoh? Lalu mau diapakan bahan makanan itu, Kyu?"

"Mau Kyunnie macak buat makan malam kita, Eomma~." Jawab Kyuhyun dengan senyuman lebar yang terlukis indah di wajahnya. Menampilkan deretan gigi mungil rapihnya, membuat Kibum gemas melihatnya.

Mendengar jawaban semantap itu keluar dari bocah kecil yang masih berumur 4 tahun, Kibum semakin mengernyitkan alisnya. Hey,memasak? Bocah sekecil itu?

"Memangnya Kyunnie bisa masak?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum, kemudian beranjak naik ke atas ranjang Kibum, sang Eomma. Lalu merebahkan tubuhnya di samping tubuh yeoja berparas cantik itu, kemudian memeluknya erat.

"Tiap hali Kyunnie ngeliatin Cungmin Noona macak di lumahnya. caat Kyunnie lagi gak ada keljaan di toko Leeteuk Ahjumma, Kyunnie kan ke dapul ngeliatin cungmin noona macak." Ujarnya dengan kepercayaan diri tinggi, membuat tangan Kibum tergerak untuk mengelus lembut surai kecoklatan buah hatinya itu.

"Jinjja? Tapi bukan berarti dengan melihat saja, Kyunnie langsung bisa masak kan?"

"Kyunnie bica Eomma, Kyunnie akan buktiin ke Eomma!"

"Benarkah?"

"Hmmm~ Eomma lihat caja nanti! Kyunnie akan macak macakan paling enaaakk buat Eomma~." Kyuhyun menyilangkan kedua tangan mungilnya di depan dada. Hm, sedikit terlihat menyombongkan diri mungkin?

"kkkkk~~ iya Eomma percaya sama Kyunnie~ pasti akan Eomma habiskan masakan Kyunnie nanti." Kibum turut memeluk tubuh namja kecil dengan mata onyxnya itu. Membawanya ke dalam dekapan hangatnya.

"Umma~" Lirih Kyuhyun pelan.

"hmm?"

"Hangaaattt~~ Pelukan Eomma celalu hangat. Ngebuat raca capek Kyunnie hilang." Dengan mata yang terpejam, Kyuhyun berkata. Hati Kibum sedikit mencelos mendengar penuturan putra kesayangannya itu. Capek? Ya tentu saja, bocah itu masih kecil. Bocah sekecil itu harus bersekolah, bekerja dan merawat Eommanya seorang diri? Bahkan orang dewasapun belum tentu sanggup menjalaninya.

Tak terasa, bulir air mata kembali jatuh membasahi pipi Kibum. Dengan sekuat tenaga ia menahan isakannya agar tak terdengar oleh Kyuhyun, yang nampak tengah mengatupkan matanya erat. Ia menggerakkan tangannya, kemudian menangkupkannya pada mulutnya. Perih. Ya rasa itulah yang Kibum rasakan kini. Seharusnya Kyuhyun hanya sekolah, menghabiskan waktunya untuk bermain dengan teman sebayanya. Tapi nyatanya?

Dengan sekuat tenaga, Kibum mengatur nafasnya. Ia menghapus kasar air mata yang tak henti-hentinya keluar dari manik indahnya.

"Kyu~" Lirih Kibum pelan. Tangannya sama sekali tak terhenti untuk mengelus lembut surai halus anaknya.

"Ne, Eomma." Jawab Kyuhyun dengan mata yang masih terpejam.

"Pasti kamu sangat capek ya chagi~? Maafin Eomma, ne?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Kibum, Kyuhyun segera membuka matanya. Mengangkat wajahnya. Pandangannya terarah lembut pada kedua bola obsidian milik Kibum, sang Eomma.

"Andwae! Kyunnie gak capek Eomma~ Kyunnie ceneng kok bica ngelawat Eomma. Eomma gak pelnah boleh ngomong gitu!"

"Tapi…"

Kyuhyun membungkam ucapan yang akan terlontar dari mulut Kibum dengan menyentuh lembut bibir Kibum menggunakan bibir mungilnya.

"Calanghae Eomma." Senyuman indah terpatri jelas di bibir Kyuhyun, membuat hati Kibum kembali mencelos dan terasa perih melihatnya. Senyuman tulus dari anak yang bahkan masih cadel berbicara.

"Kyunnie~" Mata Kibum terlihat kembali berkaca. Melihat hal itu, Kyuhyun beranjak dari posisinya, kemudian mencium lembut kelopak mata Kibum.

**CUP!**

"Kata Appa, kalo Eomma mau nangis, Kyunnie halus nyium mata Eomma, cupaya Eomma gak jadi nangis. Jangan nangis ya Eomma~! Appa juga bilang kalo Eomma nangis, Kyunnie halus bilang 'calanghae Eomma' cupaya Eomma gak nangis lagi. Calanghae Eomma~"

Mendengar hal itu, Kibum merentangkan kedua tangannya, seolah hendak menyuruh Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam dekapan hangatnya. Memorinya berputar, mengingat potongan indah kisah cintanya dulu dengan Siwon, suaminya. Ya, Kyuhyun benar, Siwon memang selalu melakukan hal itu. Jika Kibum ingin menangis ataupun marah, Siwon segera mencium kelopak matanya. Entah apa maksud dari perbuatannya, namun yang jelas, Kibum akan merasa tenang setelahnya. Setelah mendapat kecupan hangat di matanya.

Kyuhyunpun tak tinggal diam, segera ia jatuhkan tubuhnya, masuk ke dalam rengkuhan hangat sang Eomma, Eomma yang sangat amat dicintainya.

"Eomma….Eomma sangat mencintaimu Kyunnie~." Ujar Kibum yang dengan susah payah menahan isakannya.

"Nado Eomma~"

Dan mata Kyuhyunpun terpejam. Bocah kecil dengan balutan kaos biru power rangernya itupun masuk ke dalam dunia mimpinya. Merasakan ketenangan, kehangatan, di dalam pelukan sang Eomma. Menghilangkah rasa lelah dan letih yang melandanya.

**~~(^_^)~~ Saranghaeyo Umma, Appa!**

**BUUGGGHHH!**

Suara dentuman luar biasa keras itu terdengar nyaring, membuat kegiatan mencuci baju yang tengah dilakukan Kyuhyun, -bocah kecil berumur 4 tahun- di belakang rumahnya itu terhenti. Kyuhyun segera melangkahkan kedua kaki mungilnya, berlari ke asal suara.

"EOMMA!" teriaknya luar biasa kencang, saat kedua maniknya melihat sang Eomma yang tengah terbaring dengan kondisi tertelungkup di atas lantai dekat tempat tidurnya.

Saat ini waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 4 pagi, wajar jika Kyuhyun dapat mendengar bunyi dentuman keras tersebut dari belakang rumahnya, karena memang keadaan yang masih sangat sepi.

"Eomma, apa yang terjadi?" sesaat sebelum menggerakkan tangannya, Kyuhyun mengelap kasar kedua tangannya yang masih nampak berbusa pada baju yang dikenakannya. Kemudian berusaha mengangkat tubuh Kibum, sang Eomma. Ia tarik lembut tangan Kibum yang tergeletak di atas lantai.

Kibum tak lagi dapat menahan tangisannya. Air mata tak mampu lagi ia tahan untuk tak keluar dari kedua pelupuk matanya. Membuat Kyuhyun semakin khawatir melihatnya.

"Eomma, kenapa bica jatoh?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan raut khawatir yang terlihat jelas dari wajahnya.

"Kyunnie~ hikksss.." dan Kibumpun tak mampu lagi menahan isakannya. Perlahan ia rengkuh tubuh mungil di hadapannya. Rasanya sakiit, sakiitt sekali melihat buah hati kesayangannya sudah membuka mata, bahkan mencuci baju di pagi buta seperti ini.

"Eomma kenapa?" Kyuhyun mengernyitkan alisnya heran,-masih dalam dekapan Kibum- mengapa tiba-tiba eommanya bisa terjatuh seperti itu?

"Eomma…Eomma hanya hiksss.. ingin ke kamar mandi, Kyu." Jawab Kibum dengan air mata yang terus mengalir membasahi pipi tirusnya.

"Mwo? Eomma mau ke kamal mandi? Kenapa gak bilang Kyunnie?" Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya, kemudian menatap bola obsidian Kibum yang terlihat memerah dengan intens. Kibum hanya mampu terdiam. Lidahnya serasa kelu saat dilihatnya peluh yang mengalir membasahi kening buah hati tercintanya.

"Eomma~ kenapa menangis? Eomma mau apa? Ayo, Kyunnie antelin ke kamal mandi." Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan Kibum, berniat membantunya menuju kamar mandi yang terletak tak jauh dari ranjang Kibum –masih dalam kamarnya-. Dengan sekali hentakan, Kibum melepaskan genggaman tangan Kyuhyun.

"Eomma bisa sendiri, Kyu~" Ucapnya dengan nada bergetar, membuat Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya.

"Gak boleh, Ayoo Eomma Kyunnie bantu." Kyuhyun masih tetap keukeuh pada pendiriannya. Membuat Kibum terdiam sesaat, memandang kesungguhan yang terpancar jelas dari wajah bocah kecil dengan kaos yang terlihat basah itu.

"Tapi Kyu…."

"Ayo naik, Eomma!"

Kibum membulatkan matanya kala melihat tubuh mungil Kyuhyun tengah berjongkok di hadapannya, memintanya untuk menaiki punggungnya.

"Eomma, ayo naik!"

"Kyu~!"

"Ayo naik Eomma!"

"Kyunnie!"

Kyuhyun membalikkan tubuhnya, perlahan tangannya menggenggam tangan Kibum. Kemudian kembali ia balikkan tubuh mungilnya, dan menarik tangan kurus Kibum agar naik ke atas punggungnya. Hey, anak sekecil itu? Anak yang bahkan tubuhnya jauh, bahkan teramat sangat jauh lebih kecil dari Eommanya, meminta sang Eomma untuk menaiki punggungnya? Yang benar saja?

"Kyunnie~"

"Dengan Nama Tuhan~ Tuhan, tolong bantu Kyunnie~" Ucapnya sekeras mungkin, sesaat sebelum tubuhnya berhasil membawa tubuh tinggi Kibum ke atas punggungnya.

**HAP! **

Berhasil!

"Kyunnie~." Air mata kian serta kembali jatuh dari manik indah Kibum saat dirasakannya kasih cinta luar biasa hebat dari seorang bocah kecil yang bahkan belum mengerti arti kehidupan yang sebenarnya. Bocah kecil yang sangat mencintainya. Bocah kecil yang selalu terlihat tegar dan tak pernah menangis di hadapannya. Bocah kecil yang harus menanggung beban hidup luar biasa hebatnya.

Nafas Kyuhyun sedikit tersengal, namun dia mencoba menyembunyikannya. Dengan peluh yang turut membanjiri kening dan pelipisnya, Kyuhyun berjalan. Walaupun dengan langkah yang sedikit tertatih, karena menahan berat tubuh Eommanya. Dengan kekuatan yang ia punya. Dengan cinta kasih luar biasa yang ia rasakan untuk Eommanya. Semuanya terasa mudah, karena sebuah keikhlasan yang dijalaninya.

"Saranghaeyo Kyunnie~" Ucap Kibum tetap di telinga Kyuhyun. Bibir cherry pucatnya menyapa pipi chubby yang terlihat berangsur tirus milik aegya tersayangnya.

"Nado Eomma."

**~~(^_^)~~ Saranghaeyo Eomma, Appa!**

**PUK! PUK! PUK! **

Seorang namja kecil berambut ikal kecoklatan nampak tengah menepuk-nepuk kecil telapak tangannya. Hendak menghilangkan sedikit debu yang menempel di sana.

"Akhirnya celecai juga!" Ujarnya bangga saat manik onyxnya mendapati deretan makanan ringan yang telah tertata rapi disusunnya di atas rak sebuah toko kecil milik Leeteuk.

" Kyunnie~" Suara lembut seorang yeoja terlihat menginterupsi kegiatan namja kecil yang tengah memandang bangga hasil kerjanya. Kyuhyun menolehkan wajahnya ke asal suara.

"Ne Ahjumma?"

"Tolong bawakan piring ini ke dapur!" Leeteuk, sang yeoja berparas cantik dengan senyuman bak seorang malaikat itu menunjuk beberapa piring yang terletak di atas meja. Kyuhyun merekahkan senyuman tulusnya, kemudian turun dari bangku kecil yang dinaikinya untuk menyusun berbagai makanan ringan yang tak mampu dijangkaunya.

"Ciap Ahjumma."

.

.

"AWW.. Hiksss.. Appo!" Jeritan kecil seorang yeoja sedikit mengalihkan perhatian Kyuhyun dari piring yang dibawanya. Setelah ia meletakkan piring-piring itu di atas meja makan, Kyuhyun segera melangkahkan kakinya ke asal suara. Dilihatnya Sungmin, yeoja cantik yang usianya terpaut 3 tahun lebih tua darinya itu tengah menangis seraya memegang jari telunjuknya yang terlihat mengeluarkan darah.

"Noona, Noona kenapa?" Tanya Kyuhyun saat tubuhnya hanya berjarak beberapa senti lagi dari Sungmin.

"Tadi Noona lagi ngiris bawang, terus gak sengaja malah telunjuk Noona yang kena pisau, hiksss… sakiitttt."

"Coba cini Kyunnie liat." Kyuhyun mengibaskan tangannya, meminta Sungmin lebih mendekat.

Sungminpun merundukkan tubuhnya, mensejajarkannya dengan tubuh namja yang lebih mungil darinya itu. Dengan sekali gerakan, Kyuhyun meraih tangan kiri Sungmin yang terlihat berdarah. Kemudian dihisapnya dengan lembut jari telunjuk Sungmin yang tak sengaja tertusuk pisau itu.

**DEG!**

Suara dentuman jantung luar biasa hebat mengalun dengan sangat tidak etisnya. Sungmin, yeoja mungil dengan bibir shape M-nya itu terlihat sedikit kikuk, saat dirasakannya sapuan lembut bibir dan lidah Kyuhyun di jari telunjuknya. Semburat merah terlukis jelas di wajahnya. Membuat yeoja berumur 7 tahun itu menundukkan wajahnya, berusaha mengatur alunan nafasnya yang tiba-tiba saja menjadi sedikit memburu. Gerogi, eoh?

"Cudah Noona~. Lihat! Tangannya udah gak beldalah lagi kan Noona?" Ucap Kyuhyun seraya memasang senyuman 3 jarinya, membuat Sungmin mengangkat wajahnya.

**DEG! **

Kedua bola mata itupun saling bertemu. Membuat Sungmin, yeoja dengan kaus pink yang membalut tubuhnya itu terdiam.

"Tampan." Ucap Sungmin tanpa sadar, membuat Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya.

"Ne?"

"Eh…? Emm,, Aniyoo.. " Sungmin menundukkan wajahnya, berusaha mengalihkan pandangannya dari manik onyx milik Kyuhyun.

"Noona kenapa?" Dengan tangan mungilnya, Kyuhyun mengangkat sedikit dagu Sungmin.

"Mata Noona merah, Noona jangan menangis lagi, ne?" Kyuhyun menjijit, mencoba menggapai wajah Sungmin.

**CUP! CUP!**

Dan bibir sintal mungil itupun menyapa lembut kedua kelopak mata foxy Sungmin, lembut, amat sangat lembut. Ciuman yang terasa sangat tulus, dimulai dari kelopak kanan, membuat Sungmin terdiam kaku setelahnya.

"Kata Appa, ini adalah cala yang manjul cupaya olang yang kita cayangi gak jadi nangis." Kyuhyun kembali merekahkan senyuman indahnya. Membuat Sungmin semakin kikuk. Lidahnya seolah kelu. Pandangan kedua manik foxynya seolah tak ingin lepas dari wajah tampan di hadapannya.

"Noona~"

"Eh..? I—iya " Sungmin sedikit terlonjak kaget kala tangan Kyuhyun terkibas-kibas di hadapannya.

"Noona~ Eum, Neomu yeopo~" Ucap Kyuhyun mantap, membuat Sungmin kembali mematung di tempatnya. Tak bisa bergerak, seolah nafaspun tercekat.

**Cup!**

Dan ciuman singkat itupun dilayangkan Kyuhyun pada pipi chubby Sungmin, membuat semburat merah tak dapat lagi disembunyikan Sungmin. Matanyapun turut membulat melihat tingkah spontan yang dilakukan Kyuhyun.

"Kyunnie~" Suara lantang seorang yeoja menginterupsi kegiatan 2 orang bocah kecil berbeda gender itu.

"Ne Ahjumma?" Jawab Kyuhyun dengan tak kalah lantang.

"Tolong antarkan pesanan sebentar!"

"Ne, cebental Ahjumma."

Kyuhyun menolehkan kembali wajahnya pada Sungmin yang masih mematung di tempatnya.

"Noona~ Calanghae~." Ujar Kyuhyun sesaat sebelum kaki mungilnya melangkah meninggalkan Sungmin yang sama sekali tak membalas ucapannya.

"Tuhan~." Lirih Sungmin pelan. Ia cengkeram lembut dadanya yang terasa berdenyut.

"Apa ini?"

**~~(^_^)~~ Saranghaeyo Umma, Appa!**

Langit sore terlihat sangat indah. Semburat orange bergerilya,melingkupi warna langit saat ini. Burung-burung terlihat semarak berterbangan, mencoba kembali ke sarangnya. Dengan semangat tinggi, seorang bocah kecil nampak tengah mengayuh sepedanya. Sepeda roda 4-nya. Jangan lupakan senyuman indah yang selalu terpancar jelas di wajahnya. Membuat bocah dengan nama lengkap Choi Kyuhyun itu terlihat semakin…tampan.

Ia baru saja mengantarkan pesanan beberapa makanan ringan keluarga Kim yang terletak tak begitu jauh dari toko milik Leeteuk Ahjumma, tempatnya bekerja. Hari ini tepat 7 bulan ia menjalani kehidupan barunya. Kehidupan yang amat sangat sulit dijalani bagi namja kecil berusia 4 tahun itu. Namun ia, sama sekali tak pernah mengeluh. Rasa syukur yang teramat besar masih terus ia panjatkan kepada Tuhan.

Beruntung sekali, namja dengan mata onyx indahnya itu mempunyai tetangga yang sangat baik, seperti Leeteuk Ahjumma dan Sungmin. Mereka selalu membantu Kyuhyun menjaga Eommanya. Goesan pada sepedanya terhenti kala otak jeniusnya mengingat sesuatu hal. Hal penting yang sangat berharga menurutnya.

"Ya Tuhan~" Ia menepuk jidatnya.

'"Sebulan lagi Eomma kan ulang tahun. Aisshh, Kyunnie bica kacih apa ya ke Eomma? Uang aja Kyunnie gak punya."

Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya pelan.

"Uang dari Leeteuk Ahjumma kan Cuma cukup buat bayal obat-obat Eomma cama cekolah Kyunnie. Eotohkke? Tuhan bisa gak bantu Kyunnie? Tolong bantu Kyunnie~" Kyuhyun terdiam sejenak. Otaknya terus terasah memikirkan sesuatu yang dapat dilakukannya. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya pada lingkungan sekitarnya. Pandangannya terhenti saat dilihatnya sebuah peternakan sapi yang menjual susu-susu murni.

Kyuhyunpun tersenyum semangat. Dengan semangat 45 yang mengobar dari tubuhnya, ia kembali mengayuh sepedanya, menuju ke tempat yang mungkin dapat membantunya? Tak dihiraukannya rasa lelah dan letih yang melandanya saat ini. Yang terpenting baginya saat ini hanya 1, Eommanya.

**~~(^_^)~~ Saranghaeyo Umma, Appa!**

"Kyunnie~, Kyunnie sakit ya?" Tanya seorang yeoja bersurai hitam panjang yang digulung kepada seorang bocah kecil yang tengah terbaring di sampingnya sambil memeluknya. Kyuhyun hanya menggeleng sebagai respon dari pertanyaan yeoja yang merupakan Eommanya.

"Jinjja?" Tangan Kibum, yeoja bersurai hitam panjang itupun terulur ke dahi Kyuhyun, sang aegya yang terlihat pucat yang tengah tertidur di sampingnya.

"Astaga Kyunnie~ badanmu panas!"

Kyuhyun membuka matanya. Senyuman indah merekah di bibir sintalnya, senyuman yang mungkin sedikit dipaksakan.

"Kyunnie gak apa-apa Eomma~." Jawabnya seraya memandang tulus kedua obsidian Kibum

**DEG!**

Hati Kibum seketika berdenyut saat dilihatnya pandangan sayu yang terpancar dari kedua manik onyx milik aegyanya. Pandangan sayu yang merupakan pertanda dari keletihannya selama ini. Kyuhyun, bocah kecil itu hanya tidur beberapa jam dalam sehari. Tak pernah sekalipun tidur siang, akhir-akhir ini Kyuhyun selalu pulang lebih sore dibanding biasanya. Dan pergi pagi-pagi sekali, entah kemana.

Setibanya di rumah, Kyuhyun segera memasak untuk makan malam. Ah iya, masakan Kyuhyun itu sangatlah enak. Amat sangat enak. Entahlah, mungkin karena ia memasaknya dengan tulus dan sungguh-sungguh untuk Eommanya. Membuat Kibum semakin terharu melihatnya.

Kyuhyun tak pernah mengeluh dan menangis di depan sang Eomma. Kyuhyun selalu memancarkan senyuman tulus, yang malah membuat hati Kibum semakin mencelos. Bahkan di tengah keletihannya, ia dengan senang hati menggendong sang Umma ke atas pundak kecilnya, hanya untuk mengantarkannya ke kamar mandi.

Bahkan jika ditelisik secara logika, ini benar-benar tak dapat diterima akal. Bagaimana mungkin anak sekecil itu menggendong Ummanya yang lebih besar dari tubuhnya? Benar-benar sangat tak masuk akal. Namun Kyuhyun, bocah kecil berusia 4 tahun itu mampu membuktikannya. Bahkan ia mampu melakukannya setiap hari.

"Hikss… Maafin Eomma ya Kyunnie~ Eomma hanya bisa menyusahkan Kyunnie."

Mata Kyuhyun yang tadinya ingin kembali terpejam, nampak tertunda, mendengar suara parau dengan isakan kecilnya mengalun dari mulut sang Eomma.

"Eomma~" Kyuhyun memandang sayu obsidian milik Kibum yang sudah berair, mengeluarkan air matanya.

"Kyunnie~ kalo Kyunnie capek, tolong Kyunnie bilang ke Eomma! Jangan seperti ini, sekarang Kyunnie sakit. Eomma gak mau Kyunnie sakit."

Kyuhyun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Kibum.

"Kalo Kyunnie cakit, obatnya Cuma 1 kok. Pelukan Eomma, pacti Kyunnie langcung cembuh."

Kibum mengulurkan tangannya, mengelus surai coklat halus milik anaknya.

"Appa celalu bilang, pelukan Eomma itu adalah obat dali cegala penyakit."

Ucapan Kyuhyun sontak membuat air mata yang sempat terhenti kembali mengalir di pipi Kibum.

"Kyunnie kangen sama Appa?" Tanya Kibum dengan nada sedikit bergetar.

"Hmm~ Kyunnie kangeenn banget cama Appa, Eomma. Kyunnie….."

Kyuhyun terdiam sejenak, dengan mata yang terpejam ia mencoba mengatur nafasnya –masih dalam posisi memeluk sang Eomma-.

"Kyunnie kangen cama wajah Appa. Kyunnie kangen cama cuara Appa. Kyunnie kangeeennn cama omelan Appa. Kyunnie pengen ngeledekin Appa lagi Eomma…hikssss….Kyunnie kangeennn Appa, Eommaaaa.." Dan isakanpun tak lagi dapat di tahan Kyuhyun. Dengan mata yang masih terpejam, air mata meluncur membasahi pipinya. Kerinduan yang teramat dalam pada Appanya, membuatnya tak dapat lagi berpura-pura tegar. Bagaimanapun juga, ia masihlah seorang bocah kecil, yang masih haus akan kasih sayang pernah diberikan Appanya dulu.

"Kyu~" Kibum mengeratkan pelukannya pada Kyuhyun, berusaha memberi kehangatan lebih pada buah hati tercintanya itu.

"Maafin Kyunnie ya Eomma~ Kyu gak bica bohong lagi kalo Kyu kangeeennn banget cama Appa."

"Gwenchana Kyunnie, menangislah."

"Hiksss. Kira-kira Appa cedang apa ya Eomma di cana?"

"Mungkin Appa sedang melihat Kyunnie dari atas sana."

"Appa gak kangen ya cama Kyunnie?"

"Kenapa Kyunnie ngomong gitu?"

"Kalo Appa kangen, kenapa Appa gak pelnah dateng jengukin Kyunnie? Appa jahat Eomma."

Kibum terdiam. Hatinya kembali sakit saat mendengar penuturan spontan yang terlontar dari mulut Kyuhyun.

"Padahal Kyunnie celing bikin culat buat Appa."

"Eh…? Surat?" Kibum nampak mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Ne Eomma~ tiap hali Kyunnie nulis culat buat Appa."

"Lalu suratnya Kyunnie kirim ke mana?"

"Kyunnie talo di atas meja kelja Appa. Dulu culat Kyunnie celalu di bales cama Appa, tapi cekalang gak ada catupun yang dibales. Padahal culatnya udah numpuk banyak di atas meja kelja Appa. Kenapa Appa gak baca culat dari Kyunnie Eomma? Hikksss…"

"Kyu~…."

"Kyunnie kangen bangeet cama Ap—Appa…hiksss.. Eomma.. Kyunnie kangen Appa…"

"Eomma juga Kyu, sangat sangat merindukan Appamu."

"Apa Appa malah ya Eomma cama Kyunnie? Kyunnie udah minta maaf Eomma, kenapa Appa gak mau maafin Kyunnie?"

"Appa gak akan pernah marah sama Kyunnie~ percayalah."

"Kalo gitu, kapan Appa pulang Eomma? Appa betah banget cih di cana? Kenapa Appa gak pulang-pulang? Hiksss…" Ucapan Kyuhyun sontak membuat hati Kibum berdenyut sakit.

"Kyu, kamu gak boleh ngomong gitu. Appa udah bahagia di sana!"

"Bahagia gimana, Eomma? Appa bilang, kebahagiaan Appa itu Kyunnie, tapi kenapa.. kenapa Appa ninggalin Kyunnie, Eomma~?" Kyuhyun menangis sekencang-kencangnya. Sungguh kali ini ia benar-benar sudah tak kuat. Tak sanggup lagi Menahan segalanya. Menahan kerinduan yang teramat dalam pada sosok sang Appa yang sangat dicintainya.

"Sssttt.. Kyunnie jangan nangis ya, kalo Appa lihat dari atas sana Kyu suka nangis, Appa pasti sedih."

Mendengar hal itu, Kyuhyun segera mengelap air matanya kasar. "Kyunnie gak mau bikin Appa cedih, Eomma."

"Eomma~" Lirih Kyuhyun pelan.

"Hmm?"

"Apa Eomma bisa nyanyiin lagu 'My Evelything' yang celalu Appa nyanyiin buat Kyunnie? Kyunnie mau dengel lagu itu lagi Eomma."

Kibum tersenyum, ia cubit lembut pipi san anak. "Tentu saja."

_**You are my everything**_

_**Nothing your love won't bring**_

_**My life is yours alone **_

_**The only love I've ever known **_

_**Your spirit pulls me through **_

_**When nothing else will do**_

_**Every night I pray **_

_**On bended knee**_

_**That you will always be my everything**_

Bersamaan dengan berakhirnya lagu yang mengalun merdu dari Kibum, Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam alam mimpinya. Alam mimpi, tempat satu-satunya dimana di sana ia bisa merasakan kesenangan dan kebahagiaan. Tempat yang selalu mempertemukannya dengan sosok Appanya. Tempat yang dapat membuatnya menghilangkan sejenak rasa letih dan lelah yang dirasakannya.

**Saranghae kyunnie. Anak tercinta Eomma dan Appa**

**Cup!**

**~~(^_^)~~ Saranghaeyo Umma, Appa!**

Udara dingin kian menusuk siapa saja yang dengan beraninya menampakkan diri di luar rumah saat waktu baru menunjukkan pukul 4 pagi. Seperti hari ini. Saat ini, Korea sedang memasuki musim dingin. Membuat siapapun masyarakat di sana akan kembali menarik selimutnya di pagi buta seperti ini. Kondisi jalan yang masih teramat sangat sepi memudahkan seorang bocah kecil dengan balutan piyama biru, syal dan jaket tebal yang dikenakannya untuk mengayuh sepeda roda 4-nya tanpa menghadapi halangan sedikitpun.

Sesekali ia berhenti hanya untuk sekedar mengusap-ngusap kasar telapak tangannya. Guna memberinya sedikit kehangatan. Dengan beberapa botol susu yang dibawanya, ia terus mengayuh sepedanya, menyusuri jalan untuk sampai ke beberapa rumah yang menjadi tujuannya. Ya, sudah hampir 3 minggu lamanya, Kyuhyun sang bocah kecil bersurai brunette itu menjalankan rutinitas hariannya, pekerjaan barunya, menjadi seorang pengantar susu.

Sebelum pergi, ia bangun untuk mencuci baju dan membersihkan rumahnya. Tanpa sepengetahuan Eommanya tentu saja. Lalu berangkat untuk mengantarkan beberapa botol susu tersebut. Sepulangnya dari TK, ia pulang hanya untuk sekedar melihat Eommanya, lalu berganti baju dan kembali bergegas menuju toko Leeteuk Ahjumma. Saat sore, ia pulang, membuatkan makan malam untuk Eommanya. Lalu setelah Eommanya tertidur, iapun kembali pergi dengan menggunakan sepeda roda 4-nya menuju ke peternakan sapi.

Pekerjaan barunya saat malam tiba, memeras susu-susu sapi. Sebenarnya sudah berulang kali pemilik peternakan itu melarang Kyuhyun untuk bekerja di sana. Namun Kyuhyun tetap keukeuh. Kalian tahu bukan, bahwa Kyuhyun merupakan bocah yang tak akan pernah menyerah jika ingin mendapatkan sesuatu?

Ya, dia ingin sekali membeli sebuah cincin. Cincin emas indah yang sangat mirip dengan cincin pernikahan Eommanya dulu yang telah dijual untuk membayar biaya pengobatan sang Eomma. Saat itu tak sengaja ia melihatnya terpampang di etalase toko perhiasan. Dan sejak saat itu pula, ia bertekad untuk menghadiahkan cincin tersebut untuk sang Eomma. Hanya itu tujuannya. Ia akan melakukan apapun untuk mendapatkannya, walaupun harus mengorbankan tubuhnya sendiri.

**~~(^_^)~~ Saranghaeyo Umma, Appa!**

"Tuhan~ sungguh aku tak bermaksud untuk menyusahkan anak kandungku sendiri…hiksss.. dia tersiksa Tuhan.. Aku mohon, sedikiiiiitttt saja..Bisakah kau kurangi penderitaannya? Bisakah Tuhan? Hiksss…" Tangis seorang yeoja dengan tubuh kurus yang tengah berbaring di atas ranjang bersprei biru itu terdengar sangat memilukan. Sungguh hatinya seperti tersayat, saat ia mengetahui Kyuhyun, anak semata wayangnya selalu pergi di pagi buta, entah kemana. Yang jelas ia tahu, Kyuhyun pergi untuk bekerja. Dan saat sore pulang, ia terlihat sangat lesu, sangat capek.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan Tuhan? Kenapa kau tega memberikan cobaan ini pada keluarga kami? Tak cukupkah Engkau mengambil suamiku? Tak cukupkah Engkau membuatku lumpuh? Sekarang Kyuhyun… dia sudah terlalu lelah….aku mohoooonnn.. hentikan penderitaannya." Pintanya dengan suara bergetar.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan agar ia tak tersiksa seperti ini? Apa Tuhan? Apa?" Kibum menatap kosong langit-langit kamarnya. Otaknya berputar, mencari jawaban akan pertanyaannya. Seutas senyuman terukir di wajahnya, kala ia menemukan sebuah ide, yang merupakan jawaban dari pertanyaannya.

"Ya, akuuu… aku harus melakukannya…benar begitu kan Tuhan?"

Seulas senyuman kembali terukir jelas di wajahnya.

"Ya, aku harus melakukannya." Sekali lagi ia mencoba meyakinkan dirinya. Perlahan Ia mencoba menggerakkan tubuhnya, kemudian menggapai laci yang terdapat di meja nakasnya. Hendak menggapai sesuatu berupa kertas dan bollpoint.

"Kyunnie~ maafkan Eomma." Lirihnya pelan

**~~(^_^)~~ Saranghaeyo Umma, Appa!**

Bocah dengan balutan kaos berwarna hijau terang itu terlihat tengah mengayuh sepeda roda 4-nya, melewati beberapa jalan kecil untuk sampai ke tempat tujuannya, toko kecil Leeteuk. Ia baru saja mengantarkan beberapa pesanan Tuan Shim. Peluh membanjiri wajahnya, matanya terlihat sayu. Wajahnya memerah. Perlahan ia hentikan goesan sepedanya. Berhenti di sebuah padang rumput luas.

Ia memarkirkan sepeda roda 4nya tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk saat ini. Di bawah pohon maple yang rindang. Pandangannya tertuju lurus ke depan. Entah apa yang tengah difikirkannya saat ini.

"Tuhan, apa yang harus Kyunnie lakuin?" lirihnya pelan dengan mata yang berkaca. Tangan kanannya menggenggam sebuah kotak hitam berisi cincin emas yang sudah menjadi incarannya selama ini, dan tangan kirinya menggenggam secarik kertas.

Saat arah pandangnya tertuju pada kotak kecil hitam di tangannya, ia tersenyum. "Eomma pacti menyukainya." Ya cincin emas itu berhasil di beli Kyuhyun dengan hasil keringat dan jerih payahnya selama ini. Dengan pengorbanan luar biasa yang dilakukanya.

Namun senyumannya memudar kala melihat secarik kertas yang digenggamnya kini. Yang merupakan hasil dari test kesehatan yang di jalaninya di sekolah. Ya, akhir-akhir ini Kyuhyun memang terlihat sangat lesu. Hidungnya sering mengeluarkan darah, menyebabkannya selalu di bawa ke ruang Kesehatan di sekolahnya. Namun ia tak pernah memberitahukan kondisinya pada Eomma, Leeteuk Ahjumma, bahkan Sungmin. Ia sangat menolak keras saat gurunya di sekolah ingin memberitahukan kondisinya.

Ia bersujud, bersimpuh, memohon pada gurunya untuk tak memberitahukan kondisinya pada keluarganya. Awalnya sang guru menolak, tapi mendengar alasan tulus yang keluar dari bibir mungil bocah berumur 4 tahun itu, hati sang guru itupun luluh. Ya, alasannya hanya 1, ia tak ingin membebani semua orang yang disayanginya. Cukup hanya dirinya sajalah yang menanggung segalanya. Kesakitan, keperihan, semuanya.

Manik indahnya memandang deretan kalimat yang terpampang jelas di atas kertas putih tersebut. **Primay biliary cirrhosis (PBC), **merupakan penyakit kronis yang dikarakteristikan oleh peradangan dan pembinasaan yang progresif dari saluran-saluran empedu yang kecil di dalam hati. Pembinasaan dari saluran-saluran empedu kecil menghalangi aliran normal dari empedu ke usus. Ketika peradangan berlanjut menghancurkan lebih banyak saluran-saluran empedu, ia menyebar untuk menghancurkan sel-sel hati yang berdekatan.

Dan saat ini, penyakit tersebut sudah menyebar luas di dalam tubuh Kyuhyun, sang namja kecil yang masih duduk d bangku taman Kanak Kanak. Telah mencapai stadium akhir. Ya, penyebaran penyakit itu sangatlah cepat. Penyakit yang disebabkan karena factor kelelahan yang amat sangat.

"Tuhan… apa calah Kyunnie cama Tuhan?" Tanyanya dengan mata yang berkaca. Pandangannya tertuju pada langit biru yang terbentang luas di atasnya. Seolah tengah mencari keberadaan sosok yang ditanyanya.

"Kyunnie gak pelnah ngeluh,Kyunnie gak pelnah malah, tapi kenapaaa? Kenapaa Tuhan? Kenapa Kyunnie di kacih penyakit kayak gini? Apa calah Kyunnie?"

"Tuhan~ tolong ijinin Kyunnie hidup campai Eomma cembuh. Kyunnie mohon…hikkksss.." Kyuhyun menundukkan wajahnya.

**TESS!**

Dan darah itupun kembali mengalir dari hidungnya, membasahi secarik kertas putih yang tengah digenggamnya. Hati Kyuhyun sakit, amat sangat sakit. Bukan, bukan karena rasa sakit yang mendera tubuhnya. Tapi karean pemikirannya yang tertuju pada Eommanya. Jika dia meninggal nanti, siapa yang akan mengurus sang Eomma? Tidak, Kyuhyun sama sekali tak pernah ingin meninggalkan Eommanya.

"Appaa~ Appaa~ Kyunnie kangen cama Appa..hikkksss.. Appa…."Kyuhyun menelungkupkan (?) kepalanya pada kedua lututnya yang ditekuk. Air mata tak henti-hentinya mengalir dari kedua manik onyxnya.

"Kyunnie mohon bantu Kyunnie ngelawat Eomma. Kyunnie hidup Cuma buat Eomma…"

"Tuhaaaannnn… hikkksss… Kyunnie mohon, ijinin Kyunnie hidup Tuhan, hanya campai Eomma cembuh. Kyunnie mohooonn~."

Kyuhyun mengelap kasar darah yang senantiasa mengalir dari hidungnya. Ia remas kasar selembar kertas yang digenggamnya. Ia buang kertas itu jauh, melemparnya sangat jauh.

"Tuhan, Kyunnie pelcaya cama Tuhan~. Tolong Kyunnie~.. Kyunnie mohon" Ucapnya sesaat sebelum kembali mengayuh sepedanya.

**~~(^_^)~~ Saranghaeyo Umma, Appa!**

Kyuhyun nampak memarkirkan sepedanya di pelataran kecil rumahnya. Hari ini ia ijin untuk bekerja separuh waktu di tempat Leeteuk Ahjumma karena ingin memberikan kejutan di hari ulang tahun Eommanya. Ya, kejutan istimewa di hari ulang tahun Eomma tercintanya.

Langkahnya terhenti tepat di depan pintu rumahnya. Ia usap kasar wajahnya, untuk menghilangkan garis guratan pucat di wajahnya.

"Hwaiting~ Eomma pacti cuka!" Ucapnya sesaat sebelum melangkah masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

Senyuman terukir jelas di wajah tampannya. Dengan bersusah payah ia menahan rasa sakit yang mendera daerah sekitar empedunya, di bagian bawah perut. Dengan semangat tinggi ia terus melangkah, jangan lupakan sebuah kotak hitam berisi cincin yang tengah di genggamnya. Manik indahnya menatap kotak hitam itu sekilas, kemudian mengecupnya.

"Saranghae Eomma~"

Langkah bocah kecil dengan mata onyx itu terhenti. Matanya membulat, degup jantungnya berdentam tak karuan, saat dilihatnya sesosok tubuh yang tengah terbaring di atas ranjang dengan….busa di mulutnya. Untuk sejenak Kyuhyun terdiam, meresapi dengan pasti apa yang tengah dilihatnya kini. Sosok itu, sesosok tubuh yeoja cantik yang sangat dicintaiya, tengah mengatupkan erat kedua mata indahnya, dengan busa yang mengalir di mulutnya.

Kyuhyun menjatuhkan kotak hitam kecil yang digenggamnya. Ia cengkeram kasar bagian bawah perutnya. Sakit, ya rasa itu, rasa sakit itu secara tiba-tiba terasa sangat amat, mendera bagian bawah perutnya. Penyakitnya kembali kambuh, namun kali ini dengan kecepatan luar biasa. Air mata itu, air mata bening dari bocah yang masih cadel bicara, mengalir indah, tanpa sanggup lagi ia tahan. Pandangannya tertuju lurus ke depan, ke arah yeoja yang tengah terbaring tanpa ada gerakan sedikitpun.

Dengan sekuat tenaga, Kyuhyun berlari, tanpa melepas cengkraman pada perutnya. Ia berlari tanpa memperdulikan kondisinya yang sudah amat sangat lemah. Ia beranjak naik ke atas ranjang.

"Eomma~" Ucapnya sebelum bibirnya menghisap aliran busa yang keluar dari mulut Kibum, sang Eomma yang tengah terkapar tak berdaya.

Kyuhyun terus menghisap busa tersebut, dengan air mata yang tak pernah terhenti. Dengan rasa sakit yang terus saja menderanya kini. Dengan detak jantung yang terus berdetak tak karuan.

"Eomma~" Lirihnya amat sangat pelan. Ia cium wajah sang Eomma yang sudah mulai mendingin. Sama seperti yang dilakukannya pada Appanya dulu. Mulai dari dahi, alis, kedua mata, hidung, dan bibir cherry pucat milik Eommanya.

"Eomma~"

"Eomma~"

Tak ada lagi kata yang dapat ia ucapkan selain 'Eomma'. Lidahnya seolah kelu untuk berucap kata selain itu. Ia peluk dengan kencang yeoja yang tengah terbaring dengan nafas yang sudah tiada itu. Seolah menyalurkan rasa cintanya yang teramat dalam. Iapun merekahkan senyumnya. Senyuman indah yang tiba-tiba terpancar jelas di wajahnya.

Dengan darah yang kembali mengalir di hidungnya, serta air mata yang seolah tak berhenti, bocah kecil berbalut kaus biru itu melangkahkan kakinya. Mengambil sebuah kotak hitam yang sempat terjatuh di atas lantai, tak jauh dari ranjang sang Eomma. Kemudian ia kembali melangkahkan kakinya, naik ke atas ranjang.

"Saengil chukka hamnida Eomma~." Ucapnya lembut. Perlahan ia tarik nafas dalam, seolah mengumpulkan segenap tenaga yang masih tersisa.

**Saengil chukka hamnida**

**Saengil chukka hamnida**

**Saengil chukka nae Eomma, saengil chukka hamnida~**

PROK PROK PROK

"**Calanghae Umma~"**

Nyanyian itu mengalun dengan sangat merdu. Keluar dengan sangat tulus dari mulut namja kecil dengan rambut kecoklatan itu. Ia raih jemari tangan Kibum yang sudah mulai mendingin. Kemudian ia sematkan cincin emas tersebut ke jari manis sang Eomma. Senyuman indah terpancar di wajahnya.

"Neomu yeopo Eomma~"

**CUP! **Dan Kyuhyunpun mengecup lembut jemari Kibum.

"Tunggu aku, eomma~ cebental lagi Kyunnie akan nyucul Eomma cama Appa~ dan kita bica main cama-cama lagi."

Perlahan ia rengkuh tubuh yang sudah tak bernyawa di hadapannya. Dengan senyuman yang tak pernah memudar. Darah itu mengalir, membasahi baju putih yang dikenakan Kibum, sang Eomma, bersamaan dengan terkatupnya manik onyxnya. Tak ada lagi penderitaan, tak ada lagi kesakitan. Yang dirasa hanyalah sebuah 'ketenangan'.

Ya, Kyuhyun telah berhasil menjalani kehidupannya. Kyuhyun telah membuktikan bahwa cintanya pada Eommanya mengalahkan segalanya. Bahkan mengalahkan rasa cinta pada dirinya sendiri.

Hembusan angin mengalun dengan kasar, membuka jendela kamar yang tertutup. Sebuah foto usang dengan pose seorang namja tampan berdimple smile dan seorang yeoja cantik dengan rambut hitam terurainya terlihat tengah mencium pipi seorang bocah kecil dari sisi berbeda yang tengah meniup kue tart dengan angka 4 di atasnya.

Dan mereka…bahagia selamanya….

.

. **END!**

**.**

**. A/N : *cemberut* ep-ep apaan ya di atas? Errrgghhhh… maafkan cherry jika tulisan ini mengecewakan~ *pundung dipojokan* sebenernya wktu itu udh smpet ngetik lanjutannya, tinggal setengah, dan itu semua cherry apus (T_T) karena seorang berondong yg tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam dunia saya. Menghancurkan mood menulis cherry (T_T) arrgghhh. Cherry nulis ulang lg, dan hasilnya? Aahh jadi seperti ini (T_T) maaf maaf .. pada awalnya Cherry kira gak akan ada respon untuk ep-ep ini, eh ternyata ada~. Kkkk~**

**Yaudahlah yaah, sekarang gamau sedih2an lgi, sekarang cherry mau bertapa dlu ke gunung kidul buat cari inspirasi humor. Perasaan ep-ep saya kaga ada pisan yg humor dah~ kkkk…Gomawo bagi yg udah baca apalagi sampe review~ waahh para reviewer~ cherry cinta kaliaann.. muah muah..#cipok satusatu**

**Saengil chukka hamnida untuk nhia petals n adinda sungmin ^^ reader, reviewer, n teman curhatku~ makasih yaa :3 jujur aja tmen2 real aku itu semuanya anti korea n smpet ada yg nglarang cherry buat suka korea. Dan aku bikin ffpun tnpa sepengetahuan mreka (T_T) bsa dsidang deh ntar klo ketauan, dngn ada'a kalian, aku sneng bsa berbagi kesukaan di dunia K-pop ini. Calanghae~ *ala Kyuhyun kecil***

**Okey deh, balesin review dulu bisa kale : **

**Snowysmiles : **kyaaaa Dee~ maafkan daku~ hahaha ^^ hmm, aku gak rela ada yg gantiin posisi abang siwon di sisi bummie, jadi biarkan dia jadi janda selama hidupnya ^^

**Zakurafreeze : **ini termasuk sad ending apa enggak ya? *mikir

**Lianpangestu : **ini gak lama kan? Aku mau nuntasin nih ff ^^ kkk~

**Paprikapumpkin : **wahh modus amaatt ,, jngan dibawa pulang dong kibumienyaa ^^ taro rumah cherry ajaa^^ namanya jga anak kecil chingu, bandel bandel dikit wajar kan? Kkk

**Mei hyun15 : **ini udah lanjut yaa ^^ maaf mengecewakan

**Elfish : **ini udah lanjut yaa ^^ maaf ya aneh bin ajaib

**Choifanny : **dia gak akan malang kalo ama aku fanny ^^kkkk~

**Kms : **ini udah lanjut yaa ^^

**Desvianadewi12 : **ini udah lanjut chingu ^^

**Yolyol : **iyaaa sedih banget emang~ rasanya pngen bawa plang kyu aja, terus cipokin tiap hari deh ^^ kekeek

**Adindasungmin : **yaahh kyumin momentnya tetep ada kan tapinya ~~ kekek ^^ saengil chukka nae dongsaeng .. cucuucu

**Freychullie : **kamu nangis? Jinjja? Huwaa maafin cherry ne~ kkk

**Kinanchoi : **ini udah lanjut yaa ^^

**unknown : **ini udah lanjut yaaa ^^ semoga gak kecewa2 amat, walaupun saya tau pasti kecewa ~ kkk

**aidafuwafuwa : **ah yaa? Aduuuh maaf yaa aida~~ kkkk

**wonnie : **iyaa kasian dya.. ckckkc *looh?

**Ratnasparkyu : **ini udah lanjut yaa ^^

**Kadera : **okay ini udah lanjut ^^

**Gyurievil : **cherry setujuuuuuu .. 10 jempol buat kyu~

**Aniimin : **huwaa maafkan cherry~ iya ini udah lanjut yaaa~ semoga masih baca ^^

**Cho kyura : **iyaa aku jga udah perna baca cerita anak kecil dari china ^^ tp yg lbh menginspirasi ku itu sinar, yg dari Sulawesi ..

**Nhiapetals : **okeey ini udah lanjut saeng, mmm eon…emmm saeng ^^ kkkk~ untuk cbtmop nya cherry rasa cherry udah nyerah untuk ngelanjutin ff itu ^^ kkkkk

**Anin arlunerz : **iyaa~ maafkan cherry yaaa anin (T_T)

**Keroro . r . kero : **kerorooooo~ aku turut berduka cita yaaa (T_T) akupun sama, Cuma aku sama Eomma… semoga diberi ketabahan~ hidup akan terus berlnjut dan kita harus kuat.. oke?

**Blackyuline : **iyaaa. Huweee~~ kyunnienya nakaaaalllll (T_T)

**Mayasiwonesteverlastingfrien ds : **annyeong mayaaaa ~~ mian ne eon bikin suaminya meninggal.. hikkkss *lap ingus* maaf ya bikin nangis mulu (T_T) kkk

**Fei : **yaahh mianhae, aku tak sanggup bikin ampe kyu'a gede (T_T)

**Kim rae sun : **ini udah lanjut rae sun ^^ maaf yaa rada gaje, kmu tau kan alasannya (T_T)

**Kyuvil : **ini udah lanjut yaa chingu ~

**Lenie : **ini udah lanjut yaaa ~

**Oya thanks yaa yg udah review di ff "you are my everything, umma" pokoknya bagi semua reviewer.. cherry cinta kaliaaannnn ^^**

**Sayonara~~**

**Sign **

**^Cherry^ **


End file.
